I Want You Mr Salvatore
by Damon4eva
Summary: Stefan & Elena's relationship is perfect, but will a new teacher, Mr Damon Salvatore, ruin it? But when Elena notices something strange about the Salvatore brothers, will she stop at nothing to know their secret? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, seeing as "Spark" has been my most popular story so far, I thought I might as well write another story that is similar to see if I get the same reaction :D**

**I also love writing Teacher/Student stories :D I just love that 'Forbidden Love' element to it :D**

**I set this story at a point where Mr Tanner hasn't been killed, Elena and Stefan are together, but Stefan hasn't given her the vervain necklace yet and Elena doesn't know about the vampires yet either :D also Stefan doesn't know that Damon is in town…yet :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!! It all belongs to LJ Smith...but i do wish i owned a Damon of my own ;)**

**But I will stop with my rambling now and get on with the chapter!!!!**

"Changed Timetables?" Elena questioned as he flipped the sheet of paper over in her hand, "This far into the year?"

"Apparently the Curriculum office thinks it's time for a change" Stated Mr Tanner in his Matter-of-Fact manner.

She sighed and slouched back in her chair, scanning over her new timetable. Everything had been moved, she no longer had any classes with Stefan or Bonnie…or Caroline for that matter. It was as they were separating her by purpose.

As the bell rang, she heaved out of her chair, collecting her books and shuffling off to class unhappily.

"Hello" whispered a smooth voice in her ear.

She spun around to find Stefan standing there, looking stunning as usual.

"Hey" she said, grinning widely and stretching on her tippy-toes to give him a short kiss. "Did you hear about the timetable change?"

His eyebrows furrowed "Timetable change?"

"That's what I said!" she said, pulling the piece of paper from her books.

"But now we have no classes together" he said, still sounding confused.

"Yeah, it sucks!" she said, placing the piece of paper back in her books.

"I wonder why it was changed"

"Mr Tanner said they just thought it was time for a change…"

"That sounds suspicious…"

"Extremely… anyway, I really have to get to class"

"So do I" he said "I'll see you later though" he said, leaning down to give me a kiss that didn't last long enough.

"Okay" she said pouting "Bye". Stefan walked off chuckling and Elena hurried to Music.

She quickly slipped into place just as the teacher walked through the door.

The teacher quickly walked to the board and wrote something there. His writing was old cursive, very elegant.

She bent down quickly to pick up a pen she had dropped, and when she recovered, the teacher was facing the class and Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous! No, that wasn't a grand enough word.

His dark hair was skilfully swept to one side, almost looking windblown, his dark eyes …so dark that you couldn't distinguish when the iris stopped and the pupil started. His lips had a playful smirk on them, his body was extremely well toned… his shirt was slightly open at the top, revealing some of his well sculptured chest. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, black jeans and there was a black leather jacket on the back of his chair. He only looked about 19 or 20…but of course that was impossible.

Eventually she tore my eyes from him and looked to the board. "Damon Salvatore" was written there. Wait-Salvatore?! As in Stefan?!

"Okay class, my name is Damon Salvatore, and I'm your new Music teacher" Damon said in a voice that could have made angels sing.

He marked the roll quickly, stopping shortly to glance at the person on the list.

"Elena Gilbert" he called, scanning the room.

"Here" she called, lifting her hand slightly.

Damon froze…that voice… he looked up to find Katherine sitting in the second row, looking and acting like a normal high school girl.

"Katherine?" he muttered in awe.

"Ahhh, no, I'm Elena…" the girl who looked like Katherine insisted.

Damon quickly shut his mouth, realising it was open and shook his head. "I'm sorry; you just look exactly like someone I used to know. I'm sorry" he said quickly before hastily completing the rest of the roll.

That was strange, thought Elena as she quickly composed herself…Mr Salvatore had just been staring at her in a mixture of confusion, awe, wonder but most obvious, love.

The rest of the class flew by, she found herself not actually listening to the words Mr Salvatore was saying but was listening to the sound of his voice. It was so smooth, like silk, and so mesmerising…like you could just get caught up in the sound of his voice and be lost forever…

The sound of the bell broke her out of her dreamy haze. She hastily collected her things, while accidently dropping pencil case. She groaned as she bent down the pen's that were rolling all over the floor. As she reached for the last one, a pale hand shot out and picked it up first. She slowly looked up and into the beautiful eyes of Mr Salvatore.

He held out his hand to help her up from the floor. "Thank you" she said timidly. She felt almost intimidated being around someone so beautiful and so perfect.

"You're welcome" he said, placing the pen on top of her books which were on the desk.

Katherine…Oh Katherine, how I have missed you so…Damon thought as he looked 'Elena' up and down, taking in every inch of her, every small movement she made…

Elena stood there awkwardly as he stared at her in the same way as he had at the start of the class."I'm Ele-" she started but he cut her off.

"Elena, I remember" he chuckled, flashing a heat-breaking-ly beautiful smile.

Damon heard her heart beat quicken and chuckled slightly again. I still have the same effect on her as I did 145 years ago, he thought.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the start of the class" Damon started "You just look _exactly_ like someone I used to know"

"Really?" Elena said, while slowly shuffling towards the door…she knew that if she stayed much longer in this empty room with this gorgeous guy she would do something she would regret. She was already starting to feel dizzy from inhaling his delectable scent…leather…sweetness…

"Really…" Damon trailed off. He noticed she was slowly moving towards the door and instantly picked up her books "Here" he offered "Let me help you"

"No, really I'm fine" she said, while juggling her books in one hand.

Damon placed the rest of her books in her arms, making a deliberate move to touch her skin. Warm, Damon thought…nothing like a vampire… maybe this 'Elena' wasn't Katherine…but she looked so much like her-

"Umm, I'm sorry for being so…confronting, but are you related to a Stefan Salvatore?" Elena said, pulling him from his trance.

"Why Stefan's my brother!"

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother"

"Well Stefan's not one to brag" he said playfully as he leant on the desk behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to class" Elena said quickly.

"Oh, yes, of course, I won't keep you any longer." He said politely while flashing her smile "Have a good day, Elena"

"You too" she said happily, as she stumbled out of the classroom.

I'm in for an interesting rest of the year, she thought as she ran to her next class.

**Love it???? Hate it???? Any feedback is greatly appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, im so so so so so so so sorry that I havent updated in foreverrrrrrrrrrrr D: but school has just been rediculous with everything that's going on with exams and assignments :S grade 11 is not fun :P haha**

**But anyway, because I havent written for a really really really long time, im a bit rusty :P haha, and I wrote part of this chapter when I was decent at writing and the rest of it when im rusty so you'll probably notice the quality of the writing :P haha, but im trying to get back to being as good as I used to be :)**

**So enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I hope you like it :)**

Elena took a deep breath after stepping out of the classroom. Damons sent still lingering in the air, still making her feel dizzy.

How could one person have that much affect on me? she asked herself as she scurried off to history with Mr Tanner.

But why hadn't Stefan told me he had a brother? It wasn't very likely that having a brother just slipped his mind. A gorgeous brother at that…

Elena shook her head in an attempt to clear it as she walked in to the classroom. She was extremely shocked to find stefan sitting in the back row. She hurried over to him and slid into the seat beside him.

"I thought we didn't have any classes together" she stated in a confused manner.

"well the lady at the front desk was more then happy to help rearrange my timetable" he told her with a wink.

Elena just sighed and shook her head "so what other subjects were you able to rearrange?"

"Ummm," stefan muttered as he pulled out his new sceduel "History, English, Chemistry, Biology, and Economics" he said with a smile.

"Not Music?" she asked.

His smile faded "No, that was the one class which was completely full" Stefan paused, "Which was very strange, especially for a subject like Music"

"Which remids me, you never told me you had a brother?" Elena questioned.

His eyebrows furrowed "Excuse me?".

"You're brother, Damon Salvator"

Stefans body froze up and he lifted one hand to rub his temple.

"Are you okay?" elena asked.

"Um, yer, im fine, um…" he paused to sigh "how do you know about Damon?"

"He's my new music teacher" she said with a shrug.

"HE WHAT?" screamed Stefan, his control suddenly breaking.

Mr Tanner stopped talk and the whole class turned to stare at Elena and Stefan.

Elena quickly asked "Sorry for the interuption, would we be able to step outside for a minute or two?"

With a disaproving look on Mr Tanners face, he finally agreed.

Elena quickly grabbed Stefans arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

Stefan was still breathing heavily muttering things like "how could this had happened?" and "what is he trying to do?".

"Okay, Stefan, whats wrong?" she asked.

Stefan sighed and stood up straight, "Nothings wrong, we better get back to class".

"Don't lie to me" I said sternly, "Whats wrong with you?".

Stefan sighed, "It's nothing, really, I just don't have the best relationship with my brother".

Elena gave him a sceptical look but finally gave in "Okay then, let's get back to class".

Mr Tanner glared at the two of them as they shuffled back to their seats. Elena gave Stefan one last glance before dissmissing the issue and concerntrating on what the teacher was saying.

The bell eventually rang after an eternity of waiting and everyone rose from their seats and started heading out they door. Everyone but Stefan, who was too submerged in his thoughts that he didn't even realise when the entire class had left the room.

Elena lightly touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"Stefan?" she said softly. He jumped slightly and his eyes instantly snapped to my hand, "Whats wrong?" she asked again.

"Nothing, Elena" he said while quickly rising from his chair and collecting his books, "Honestly, just let it go" he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with him while Mr Tanner stood at the door with a very disaproving look on his face. Stefan let out a sigh and automatically slid his hand around her waist, "I'm sorry, I just…havent seen or talked to Damon in years and to think that he is now a teacher at the school that I go to and I didn't even know…its just a lot to take in" he said while pulling her closer.

"It's okay" she said, still a bit worried, "Tell me about him. Like why don't you two talk anymore?"

Stefan paused "I honestly cant remember, all I remember is that we havent had a very good relationship since we fell in love with the same girl".

"You fell in love with the same girl?" she said in shock, "God, that would put a bit of a strain on the brotherly relationship".

He let out a sharp laugh, "I guess you could say something like that" he said as we reached our lockers.

The rest of Elena's day past in a blur. All she could think about was Damon. Damon and his georgeous looks and heavenly intoxicating sent. As she sat in English, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine his sent again. It was so think and heavy and yet light. It smelt like a mixture of rum, jasmine and leather although a million times better than each of those individual sents. She slowly opened her eyes and found that her fingers were lightly scraping the patch of skin where Damon and her skin had touched.

She glanced over at stefan beside her to find his looking suspisiously at her. Elena quickly removed her hand from that spot and began to fiddle with her pen like nothing was on her mind. Guilt washed over her. _What would stefan think if he knew that you were thinking about his brother and how good looking he is or how good he smells?_

She insinctivly scratched the back of her neck, he _definetly_ wouldn't like it. But she couldn't help it. It was like Damon had found a way to invate her thoughts and mess with them so that everything she thought of, she could relate it to something to do with him.

She shook her head. _Stop thinking about him_, she thought. _He's your boyfriends older brother. Hes your teacher for crying out loud!_ As soon as she thought of the word teacher she imagined herself sitting on Damons desk, him looking at her the same way that he was earlier today. Butterflies instantly formed in her stomach and that dizzy light headed feeling returned.

The bell inturupted her thoughts and elena quickly collected her books and hurridly left the classroom. She wanted to quickly clear her thoughts before she faced Stefan. As soon as she was through the door she felt a cool hand on her arm pulling her backwards. She spun around to find Stefans worried face.

"What were you thinking about back there?" he asked. She could see it in his eyes that he knew that something was up. that she thinking about anything but english.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about…all the work I have to do when I get home" she lied.

"You're lying" he said plainly, "You were smiling, I don't think I have ever seen you smile about doing homework" he said sceptically.

"Okay fine, I was thinking about how you and damon are brothers" she lied again. At least this lie is closer to the truth, she thought.

"And you were smiling about that?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was just imagining you two growing up together. You two just seem so different, its hard to believe that you're related" she said while smiling sweetly, hoping that he would believe it.

"Oh okay then" he said, letting it go.

Elena sighed "So what are you up to this afternoon?" she asked.

"Um, well I thought I would go and find Damon first. I need to talk to him, ask him a few things" he said seriously.

"Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" she said sceptically, "I thought you said you two weren't exactly on speaking terms"

Stefans brow furrowed "we're not, but I still need to talk to him"

"Okay then" she said eventually.

Stefan gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he headed off to find his brother.

Stefan pushed through the door into the main reception and was greeted by Mrs Levi. The moment she looked up and saw Stefans face, a huge grin broke out on her face. "Stefan, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

Stefan shuddered slightly. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking about as she looked him up and down. "I just came to ask where the new teacher, Mr Salvatore's, office is" he said, while keeping a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Sure honey" she said while she quickly glanced at her computer screen, "He's in D block, bottom floor, first corridor on the left and then the door with his name on it"

"Thank you" he said quickly before hurridly exiting the small room.

Stefan half walked half jogged to D block, feeling the anger building up inside of him. _How dare he come to my school and pretend to be a teacher! How dare he have the nerve to do that!_ He thought as he burst in to the corridor with Damons office in it. He quickly read the names on the doors and the moment he got the the office with the name "Damon Salvatore" written on it, he burst through the door.

"Damon!" he yelled before he realised the office was empty. He growled inwardly before slamming the door shut and jogged to the car park.

He slipped into his car and drove home. _Where could he be?_ He thought. If he was Damon, where would he be? Stefan thought about that question of a long time before giving up. he honestly had no idea where his brother would be, he hadnt seen him for 15 years, how was he supposed to begin to know where his deranged brother would go.

He sighed in frustration as he tossed his legs out of the car and slowly stood up, grabbing his bag. Now Elena knew about him, that just complicated every thing. It would be fine if he had just stayed away like he said he would. But of course, damon always keeps his promises.

A life time of misery he had promised Stefan, and this was how he was doing it. By following him everywhere and ruining everything every time he tried to make a life for himself. Stefan unlocked the front door and dumped the keys on the side table in the hallway.

"Zach?" he yelled out. There was no reply.

_That's strange_, usually Zach would always be in the living room reading a book or out the back doing something the held no interest to Stefan. But he just shrugged it off and dumped his bag in the lounge room before slouching on the couch. He listened for some kind of movement in the distance which indicated Zach's presence. Finally he hear some russeling upstairs and hear footsteps of someone above him.

Stefan frowned, the footsteps were coming from where his room was. _Why would Zach be in my room?_ He thought before running upstairs and throwing open his door. Stefan froze when he saw the sight before him.

Damon was lying on his bed, Stefans diary in his hand. Damon looked up at the noise of the door hitting the wall behind it.

"Oh, brother, there you are" he said with his sly smirk, "I was wondering when you'd be getting home".

**Good? Bad? Crappy? Okay? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'd love to hear your feed back :D **

**Thanks soooooooooooo much for readingggggggggggg :D**

**Oh and reviews=faster updates :D just btw's :) haha**


End file.
